nick_cannon_presents_wild_n_outfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Cannon
'Nick Cannon '''is an American comedian, actor, writer, host and rapper who is known for being the creator, host and executive producer of his show ''Nick Cannon Presents: Wild 'N Out ''on MTV, VH1 and MTV2. Biography Nick Cannon has entertained audiences in film, on television, on record, onstage and online for over 20 years. The talented artist continues to dominate all facets of entertainment as a comedian, host, actor, writer, director, executive producer, DJ, philanthropist and children's book author. A San Diego, CA, native, Nick headed for Hollywood at the age of 15 and landed gigs at world-renowned comedy venues including The Improv, Laugh Factory and The Comedy Store. Nick went on to share the stage with the likes of Chris Tucker, Dave Chappelle and Chris Rock before landing his first television gig as a stand-up audience warm-up for the long-running hit Nickelodeon show "All That." Producers quickly recognized Nick's calling was in front of the camera, and he became a regular on the show as well as a writer, making him the youngest staff writer in television history at the age of 17. This path culminated in the creation of "The Nick Cannon Show," which he starred in, directed and executive-produced, earning him his first Kids' Choice Award. Nick serves as television executive, development consultant and talent for TeenNick, earning him the title of "youngest TV chairman in history." Always at the cutting edge of entertainment, Nick leads a highly successful multimedia company: Ncredible Entertainment. Under this banner, he produces numerous TV and film projects including Nickelodeon's "Make It Pop," "TeenNick Top 10" and "React to That." Nick's latest television endeavor is FOX's "The Masked Singer," serving as the show's host and co-executive producer. While he made guest appearances on hit comedies such as "30 Rock," "Brooklyn Nine-Nine" and "Chappelle's Show," Nick was a series regular on BET's "Real Husbands of Hollywood" and spent eight seasons as the host of NBC's highly successful talent competition series "America's Got Talent." Nick is known as a passionate philanthropist who dedicates his time, resources and voice to giving back to those in need. He has worked with nationally recognized organizations including Feeding America, Boys & Girls Club, Do Something, Toys for Tots, Stomp Out Bullying, Lupus Foundation of America and The National Kidney Foundation and is an active member on the Board of Directors of New York's St. Mary's Hospital for Children. Nick established the Nicholas Scott Cannon Foundation as the philanthropic arm of his global business endeavors. The foundation has the strategic goal of economically empowering underserved youth through entrepreneurship education and workforce development and by exposing them to the business side of the multi-billion-dollar media/entertainment industry. Trivia * He has appeared in every episode and season of ''Wild 'N Out, though he didn't host the "International Women's Day Special" he still appeared in the special. * He produces all of the beats that are used on the show. * He started doing stand-up when he was 12 years old. * He has produced music for artists such as Romeo, ItsAMovie, Kanye West and Kehlani. * On the show, he is frequently dissed for his rapping, music, and acting career, his work on Nickelodeon, his beef with rapper Eminem, and his past marriage with Mariah Carey. * He has two twins named "Monroe" and "Moroccan" from his marriage with Mariah Carey and a son named "Golden" from his relationship with Brittney Bell. * He produced the theme song that was introduced in Season 5. * He got the idea of the show from watching "106 & Park" with DJ D-Wrek. * He used his own money to film the pilot of the show. * He performed his song "Pajama Pants" (featuring Migos, Timothy DeLaGhetto and Future) in an episode of Season 6, which marked his debut on the show as a Musical Guest. * He is the founder of N'Credible Entertainment, which is his second production company and record label after "Mr. Renaissance Entertainment" and "Can-I-Ball Records". * He bought his mother a house with the money he received from Love Don't Cost A Thing. * He is enrolled at Howard University as of 2016 as he revealed he is studying criminology. * In Seasons 1-4, his team color was Red but was later switched to Platinum in Seasons 5 and 6, he led the Black Squad for the entire season of Season 7 and once again for a holiday episode in Season 10, the Gold Squad in Season 8, and as of Season 9, he led the Red Squad until Season 15 where he will lead the "Old School" Team. * In 2012, he won the "Outstanding Supporting Actor" Award for "Up All Night" at the 2012 NAACP Image Awards. * His longest running show is Wild 'N Out. * He is currently in a rap group that goes by the name "Black Squad" with Wild 'N Out cast members, Conceited, Hitman Holla and Charlie Clips. * In 2001, Cannon filmed a pilot with Will Smith titled “Loose Cannon” for The WB Network but wasn’t picked up. * He revealed in a interview with VladTV that he doesn't like Love Don't Cost A Thing because he only starred in the movie for the money. * When he was a teenager, he formed a group "Da G4 Dope Bomb Squad" with his friend Steve Groves as the group was loved by Will Smith, Montell Jordan, 98 Degrees, and LFO. * He was signed to Jive Records at one point in his career. * He is also in partnership with a lot of television networks such as VH1, BET, MTV, Nickelodeon, etc. * His younger brother King Cannon became a cast member in Season 13. * He won the “Best Host“ Award for “Wild 'N Out” at the 2019 MTV Movie and TV Awards.